zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Louise de La Vallière/@comment-34510717-20180209104114
I like Louise better in the original novel (the anime change the plot and made her tsun up to 11 for no reason) In the novel, she didn't have a good mental state and was describe as a person that have lot of insecurity and have lot of self-consious problems due to her talentless and zero power at the begining. Sure, she was prideful and selfish, but what do you expect to a kid growing up in an artrioct cat family, everyone have their own personality. Yet, she also got treated badly by her strict mother (if I recall, there are 2 volumes about Louise's mother and how her personality affect to her violence side later on) At least until she summons Saito and release her void power, she gains some confident. I escipally love how she devote her power to contribute to her queen ( but then, the queen almost betray her, how ironic) and support Saito whenever he got emotional breakdown. In the novel, she always felt guilty whenver Saito cannot go back home. In some chapters later,when she learns about the world door spell, she let Saito go back home because she cares about his happiness than herself ( this is from ss4 but in the novel Saito didn't go home right away) . She's also the type of person that need someone beside her to control her mental state. ( since her void power relied on her emotion, if she went depressed, she will loose the power) And then her relationship with Saito. At the begining of novel, they starts as love-hate relationship and actually go through a few obstacles to become a official couple. Until the boat sence, Saito declares his love to her but she didn't respond her fellings yet because Saito's behaviours toward other girls still give her the doubt toward his confession. Later, her relationship with Saito has jumped back and forth, often as a result of contrived misunderstandings and self-esteem problems that she doesn’t seem to be making ''any ''progress dealing with. Why is this so? Because it’s supposed to be funny to watch her draw (the wrong) conclusions about Saito’s (essentially nonexistent) philandering with nearly every female character introduced in the series and smack him around a little for being “unfaithful.”At least until they face to Herientta, they start to getting serious. I just hate the fact that the girls keep coming back to Saito althought they know that he already got someone he loves. This leads to me this is a bad harem. If you want to focus on the two main relationships, please let it be, stop putting random characters in just for your pleasure matters. And then, i forgot this is a male author try to write the comedy romance story based on his own desire, how could i miss this. Besides that, i can see the chemistry between Louise and Saito, espically they are honest to each other. They know they have flaws and they try to create a moment to make up for it and it works. Sure, they can both be immature and misunderstands, but when they start to devote and sascrifie to each other, its showing their sparks. If you want the details, read the mangas ( they are a bit ecchi) but at least they follow the novels better, the anime destroy her character already. (same as Saito) And for those complains about her violents, its one of the element "slapstick comedy" that labled as "married couple fights" in Asian culture (in America, you could count as Tom&Jerry "slapsticks") I'm Asian and i'm growing with these kind of show so i do aware this kind of comedy. Yet, not ony female abuse male "slapsticks", there are tons of male abuse female "slapsticks" out there, Nodame Cantabile for example. The male lead is a tsundere and kept beating the female lead (she's also a preverted) just for comedy affect. And most of these shows have the characters that put the right personality for them, one is a tsundere and one is a preverted idiot. Or you could imagine Louise is Inuyasha and both have storyline with living in different dimenson. Inuyasha also the best male tsundere out there.